Midori's First Love
by LittleLou4
Summary: Midori commence à tchatter avec un inconnu... Serait-ce la première fois que Midori-chan éprouverait quelque chose pour quelqu'un d'autre que son portable ?


_**Midori's First Love**_

 _Chapitre 1 : Midori chatte avec un inconnu_

Tout a commencé un beau matin de printemps, à la rentrée des classes. Midori marchait sur la route de l'école en écoutant sa musique favorite sur son nouveau portable que lui avait acheté sa mère. C'était une musique douce, douce comme les fleurs de cerisiers qui tombaient gracieusement des arbres roses qui encerclaient la grille du collège. Arrivée devant les portes de son collège, Midori Gurin enleva ses écouteurs dans des gestes très doux et habituels. Elle les rangea délicatement au fond de son sac, puis pénétra dans l'immensité de l'établissement. Cet été avait été très ennuyant pour Midori. Elle avait selon sa mère passé trop de temps sur son portable, alors ses parents le lui ont confisqué tout l'été. Midori avait destesté aller à la mer sans en informer ses amies ou partir faire du ski sans prendre une photo pour la poster sur les réseaux. Ça avait été une vraie torture pour elle. Heureusement, revenait le printemps, l'école et son nouveau portable. Elle l'avait choisi soigneusement, en veillant que la couleur aille bien avec ses longs cheveux verts. Son portable était aussi vert, un vert très pétant, mais pas trop, ce que Midori adorait. Son téléphone était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment pour elle, jusqu'à ce jour.

Midori traversa l'allée où tous les élèves affluaient, excités de retrouver leurs amis.

Elle passa à côté de la professeure de sport, qu'elle salua d'un simple geste de la main, et entra dans le bâtiment principal. Comme tous les autres élèves, elle emprunta l'allée gauche et changea ses chaussures dans son casier. Une fois tous les élèves partis, Midori s'approcha des portes donnant sur la fontaine principale et observa tous les élèves discuter. D'un côté, à gauche il y avait les filles qui parlaient. Midori reconnut Kokona, Saki, Mei, Musume, Koharu, Yui et Yuna. Elles avaient toutes une personnalité très sociale et s'entendaient avec presque tout le monde. Tout comme les garçons à sa droite, des étudiants qui adoraient les professeures. On pouvait compter parmi eux Riku, Haruto, Hayato, Ryusei, Sora et Sota. Et au milieu, assis sur le bord de la fontaine comme à son habitude, il y avait Senpaï. Beaucoup de filles avaient un crush sur lui et Midori l'avait remarqué. Pourtant, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles là. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles aimaient toutes Senpaï.

 _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent. Senpaï est peut-être un peu mignon, mais il n'a rien de spécial en plus. Ce n'est pas comme Hayato, qui lui a du charme._

Elle enleva ces idées de sa tête et partit en direction de l'escalier, en passant devant la classe 1-1. Midori monta les escaliers très doucement, en prenant tout son temps. Elle arriva au deuxième étage, puis au troisième et enfin au toit. Midori-chan se dirigea vers les barrières intérieures et se mit face au banc en bois. Elle sortit son téléphone en sentant l'excitation lui monter aux joues. Midori alluma l'appareil vert et commença à envoyer pleins de mails à Yandere Dev.

De : midorigurin

À : yanderedev

Objet : Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev !

Yandere Dev, Yandere Dev !

J'ai pleins de questions à te poser !

Alors : est-ce que je vais être une rivale ? On pourra en connaître plus sur ma famille ? Tu peut me créer une petite soeur ? Tu crois que je peux repeindre tout le lycée en vert ? Je me demande toujours pourquoi je ne vais jamais en cours à cause de mon retard... Tu peut m'aider à avoir une montre ?

 _Mince, il ne répond pas... Oh ! Peut-être que je devrais envoyer un nouveau mail ? Et encore un autre ! Et trois autres ! peut être qu'il répondra..._

Mais d'un coup, Midori eu une envie d'envoyer un message à un numéro au hasard, juste pour rigoler. Alors elle tapa lentement ses chiffres préférés sur l'écran et envoya :

Midori { Coucooooou ! Je m'appelle Midori Gurin, et toi ?

 _[ Inconnu est en train d'écrire... ]_

Midori fut surprise que l'inconnu réponde aussi vite à son message.

Bonjour Midori-chan ! Moi c'est Syoto Kudare. } Inconnu

 _Syoto... Quel joli prénom !_

Elle s'empressa de nommer le contact et envoya un deuxième message.

Midori { Tu es un garçon ou une fille ?

Midori attendit la réponse quelques minutes avant de la recevoir. Elle se demanda pourquoi il avait mit tant de temps à répondre.

Dis-donc, tu es drôle toi ! Désolé si j'ai mis du temps à répondre, mais je n'avais pas compris la blague, j'ai cru que tu était sérieuse ! Et je suis un garçon évidemment, pour continuer sur ta blague ;) } Syoto

Midori { Mais, enfin, je ne rigolais pas...

Silence de 5 longues et interminables minutes.

Ah, euh et bien ce n'est pas grave, on fait tous des erreurs, et donc toi je suppose que tu es une fille ? } Syoto

Midori { Oui !

La cloche sonna le début des cours et Midori s'empressa de marcher vite pour ne pas arriver en retard.

 _Mince, je dois laisser Syoto si je veux arriver à l'heure..._

 _[ Syoto est en train d'écrire... ]_

Je suis vraiment désolé Midori-chan, mais mon cours va commencer, et bien que je n'apprécie pas forcément l'école, je suis obligé d'y aller. À bientôt ! } Syoto

Midori fut bouche bée.

Alors on commence à la même heure ! Ça veut dire qu'il doit avoir à peu près mon âge, il n'y a que au lycée qu'on commence à 8h. Et peut être même qu'il est dans mon lycée ! Je vais devoir demander aux élèves.

Midori { Moi aussi mon cours commence. À bientôt Syoto !

Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva devant la porte de la classe 3-2. Midori vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, il était 8h01.

 _Oh non... Ça y est je suis en retard..._

Elle poussa doucement les portes en retenant son souffle, mais renonça aussitôt.

 _Tant pis. Un retard ou deux, ce n'est rien après tout, je ne vais pas aller en cours. C'est pas très grave._

Midori remonta sur le toit et attendit que fut venu le temps du midi pour envoyer un message à Syoto.

Midori { Bonjour Syoto !

Midori attendit sa réponse mais elle n'arriva pas. Pourtant elle attendit presque tout le temps du midi, mais en vain.

 _Il doit être occupé, peut être qu'il mange avec ses amis. Je me demande si ce sont des filles ou des garçons._

À l'évocation du mot "fille", Midori sentit un nouveau sentiment naître en elle tel un dragon envahissant son âme qui n'était pas prête à ça. Ce nouveau sentiment. La haine.

Pour se changer les idées, quelques minutes avant la fin, elle s'asseya à côté de Yuu Dere et mangea avec elle un bento, mais aucune des deux filles ne parlèrent durant tout le repas. Midori remercia Yuu d'avoir mangé avec elle et repartit en classe. Mais arrivée devant sa classe, un garçon l'appella.

\- Midori ! Midori-chan !

 _Est-ce que... Ça pourrait être Syoto ?_

Midori arrangea ses cheveux et offrit son plus beau sourire au garçon.

\- Oui, Syoto ?

\- Syoto ? Je ne m'appelle pas Syoto ! Moi c'est Ryuto Ippongo.

Midori afficha une mine déconfite. Elle était tellement déçue.

\- Je voulais te demander un service, peut tu me retrouver mon bandana ? Sans lui je ne suis plus rien, je ne sens plus la puissance et ma force m'abandonne... Le monde s'écroule sans lui...

Midori soupira.

\- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?

\- Allez s'il te plaît Midori-chan... Je ferai ce que tu veux...

Midori réfléchit.

 _Ce que je veux..._

\- Et bien dans ce cas, d'accord. Mais connais-tu un Syoto ?

\- Syoto... Non ça ne me dit rien. Mais tu devrais demander à Info-chan.

\- Info-chan ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Info-chan est une fille qui se cache dans son bureau dans le lycée. Elle donne des informations sur des élèves en échange de photos de culottes.

\- Ah ! Mais c'est dégoutant !

\- Je sais bien, mais Info-chan sait chaque secret de chaque élève.

\- Alors pourquoi ne lui as tu pas demandé de chercher ton bandana ?

Ryuto se gratta la tête, gêné.

\- J'ai déjà essayé... Mais ça coûte cinq culottes selon elle... Et je, comment dire, ne suis pas bon photographe...

Midori leva les yeux aux ciels.

\- Je suppose que je serais meilleure !

Midori repartit, très fière de sa dernière réplique. Elle arriva aux escaliers tout sourire et soudain se raidit.

 _Retard... ! Quelle idiote ! J'ai encore oublié que j'avais cours..._

Elle regarda sa montre.

 _Oh ! Il est déjà très tard ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller en classe..._

Elle repartit encore une fois sur le toit et envoya un message à Syoto.

Midori { Bonjour Syoto !

Bonjour Midori-chan. Tu n'es pas en cours ? } Syoto

 _Oh ! Il a enfin répondu ! Je suis tellement heureuse !_

Midori { Non, j'ai oublié d'aller en classe.

Tu as oublié ... ? } Syoto

Midori { Oui, et pourquoi toi tu n'es pas en cours ?

Parce que ma professeure est absente, donc je ne peux pas aller en cours. } Syoto

Midori { Tu connais Info-chan ?

Oui, évidemment. } Syoto

Midori { Peut tu me donner son numéro ?

Quoi ?! Tu ne veux quand même pas lui envoyer des photos de sous vêtements pour avoir des informations sur des élèves ?! } Syoto

Midori { Non, bien sur que non !

 _Désolé de te mentir Syoto... Mais je dois le faire._

Ah, d'accord, alors voici son numéro : 306-7*-* } Syoto

Midori { Merci !

Mais fais bien attention Midori... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Syoto

 _Syoto a peur pour moi ? Syoto... Tient à moi ?_


End file.
